Traditionally, a halogen bulb is assembled at the center of a bowl-shaped reflective cup of a halogen lamp, such that the reflection is optimized by assembling the light source at the center of the bowl-shaped reflective cup.
However, halogen bulbs have the following disadvantages: short lifespan, high failure rate and high electricity consumption, such that they cannot follow the “green” trend. In contrast, LEDs have the advantages of low electricity consumption, small size, fast response, low pollution, high reliability and suitability for mass production, such that LEDs have been replacing halogen lamps and are becoming mainstream light sources.
However, LEDs need to be assembled on circuit boards, such that LEDs cannot be disposed closely to the center of the bowl-shaped reflective cup when the circuit boards are disposed in the bowl-shaped reflective cup because circuit boards are flat-shaped. Since the highest reflection occurs at the center of the bowl-shaped reflective cup, when the LEDs cannot be disposed at the center of the bowl-shaped reflective cup, the reflection of the reflective cup is not satisfied.
Accordingly, the inventor(s) seek to solve the above described problem and improve the present lamps.